The Life of a Mother
by prolificWriter
Summary: The story of the Dolorosa from the moment she found the Sufferer 'til after her very own death.
1. Leaving the Nest

_**Note: **I made up the names of the Ancestors. Also, my headcannon is that the Dolorosa (or Pallum) was pretty young when she found the sufferer. Young as in her teens or pre-teens._

* * *

Light, small feet padded along the cave floor. The caves are pitch-black. A tall figure steps into a moonlit area.

Pallum Maryam, or Dolorosa as her elders called her, paused, panting lightly. It was a little cold this sweep and her breath fogged before her as her robes rustled about her.

After a moment or two in the light, she darted back into the darkness, her sure-footed steps heading down one of the few tunnels that led to the lusii and grub section of the caverns. This area was dangerous, since only lusii were sure-footed enough to make it down without any difficulties.

But Pallum prided herself in being much, much steadier on her feet than her elders or others that lived in the Surface Caves. Either way, though, she didn't worry about the lusii down here. After all, the Mother Grub had blessed her with a gift that allowed her to commune with them.

Plus, nothing would stop her from visiting those precious grubs. Not even the curfew that the elders had placed on everyone would stop her. In fact, she was currently violating said curfew to just sing and play with the young grubs that haven't formed cocoons.

A scalebeast lusus chirred at her as she brushed past. Petting its head gently, she greeted the few she could feel.

_Greetings, lusii. It is I, Dolorosa._

Few lusii were telepathic, so many of those present greeted her with soft beast sounds. Because of her closeness to the Mother Grub, those with telepathic capabilities called her by her title.

She loosened her cloak as she slid past a giant clawbeast lusus who was sleeping under his pupating troll. She enjoyed how it got warmer the deeper she went into Alternia.

Finally, she arrived in the Grub Caverns. This was where un-lusii-ed and un-tried grubs came and socialized before leaving and taking their trial solely on instinct. She shed her cloak and laid it onto the floor.

Kneeling down onto it, she sighed with relief. She was safe now. Jadebloods who reinforced the curfew couldn't patrol this far without being ripped to shreds by over-protective lusii.

Multiple legs dug into her knee and the soft clicks and whistles of grubs drew her attention to the floor before her.

Smiling, she reached down and picked up the young oliveblood that stood before her. Cooing softly, she cradled the infant gently. Other grubs soon scrambled over, either eager to see her once again or curious as to whom this stranger was.

Putting the female grub down, the five-sweep-old spread her arms and began to sing softly to her audience.

**~000~**

She slunk back up the tunnel, her light-feet quietly padding along the floor.

As much as she'd like to stay a little longer with the children, she had to get back to the Surface Caves before dawn. She paused in a pool of light twilight, glancing back at the way she came from. She sighed, hanging her head and closing her eyes.

It was such a shame most grubs, once they pupated and became young trolls, couldn't recall anything from their grubhood. She'd be long forgotten by the time she reached her twelfth sweep. That fact in and of itself often made her very sad.

Suddenly, tiny legs hooked weakly onto her robes. A shrill shriek rang out and something tugged on her robes.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked down, slender ears perked. A bright red grub held onto her, staring at her meekly and pitifully. His solid red eyes tugged at her heartstrings as she leaned down and scooped him up.

Cradling him with both her arms, she _shooshed_ him soothingly. He blinked her, exhausted and bruised with a shallow cut on his forehead. Then he turned over and snuggled up to her, clutching her clothes with his multiple legs. Within moments, he was sleeping soundly.

She blinked at him, and then frowned thoughtfully. He was a mutant, unlikely to survive as no lusii had yet been born that felt pity for his blood type. Even if he did some how manage to reach adulthood, only prejudice and suffering awaited him in the outside world.

The sound of shoes tapped down the hall ahead of her. The young girl's head snapped up and she clutched the babe tighter.

If the elders learned of him, he'd be killed. She was already growing attached to the redblood, and she couldn't let that happen to him. Not to mention how much trouble she'd be in afterwards.

Seeing no other opinion, the young troll spun about and rushed down the tunnel she had come from.

**~000~**

She knew where she was heading, and yet was hesitant to go there. Coming to the Grub Caverns, she pacified any curious lusii by saying she needed to be alone. They quickly backed off and let her enter, keeping a generous and respectful distance.

The grubs clicked curiously as she swept through. The oliveblood from before followed her out of the Caverns. The jadeblooded girl halted at the exit and placed the sleeping grub down. Glancing around in irrational fear, she crouched down and pulled out a bag that was filled with books, clothes, cloth and sewing material that she kept down here for her visits with the Mother Grub, whose chambers were just down the tunnel.

When she turned around, she found the oliveblood licking the mutant grub's head. She blinked at the female grub, and then smiled, softly and sadly. The small female seemed to be flushing for the snoozing infant.

"I'm sorry, honey, but we can't stay." She mumbled to the infant as she scooped up the sleeping male.

As she turned and hurried down the hall, the olive-colored grub began to cry. Her sorrowful sounds rang through the tunnel, sad, lonely and confused.

She felt a pang of guilt and sorrow as she plodded down the corridor. She'd never forget that sound.

**~000~**

_Pallum, my child._

She halted at the entrance, letting the motherly voice of her lusus wash over her as she caught her breath.

_Come in, come in! I feel you have someone with you, dearest._

Pallum did as instructed, smiling warmly at the Mother Grub, who lay curled up in the center of the heated cavern. She was most likely taking a short rest before going on to give birth to the next generation of trolls.

"Hello, mother." The girl greeted, stopping before the giant, beautiful head of the lusus.

_How are you, my child? What do you need so earnestly?_

She hesitated, and then reluctantly revealed the child. "I am well, mother, but I have come here seeking advice on this infant…"

_Oh my…_The Mother Grub lifted her head and looked from grub to troll. _Dearest, you know you should have killed him on sight._

"I-I know, Mother Grub, b-but I just couldn't." Pallum stammered, staring down at the sleeping babe in her arms. He was so peaceful and so cute. Not to mention innocent. How could she so heartlessly kill such a thing?

_I know, child of mine. I can feel your attachment to him like that of you and I._ A claw gently settles on her shoulder. _So, I will advise you to take an alternative._

"What alternative?" She asked, looking up and holding the grub closer. "Please, mother, I will take any advice you have to offer."

_I know, honey._ A sigh ran through the young troll's mind. _You are just so young…Nevertheless, you must flee the Caverns. Take what you are carrying. I will give you the memory of a route Virgin Grub's must take to carry their trolls to the surface._

"L-leave?" She stammered, eyes widening fearfully. "Mother, there must be another way!"

_No, Dolly, there is not._ The claw reached up and caressed her cheek, using her pet name to sooth her. _But you must be strong for the grub and banish yourself from this place._

She blinked slowly, then reached out one arm and hugged the face before her. "I-I will go. B-but I will miss you, Mama…" She hiccupped, tears starting to form in her eyes.

A memory slipped into the back of her mind as the Mother Grub cooed softly inside her head. _And I shall miss you too, little rose. But know that you will be a mother unto this babe and you shall make me proud._

"O-of course I will, Mommy." She mumbled.

_Good, now go. And may your ancestors shine down upon you. _The lusus pulled away and dragged her large self into a nearby birthing chamber.

Pallum watched her go in silence, tears coursing down her face. Finally, pulling a veil over her head, she summoned the memory and hurried off, cradling the grub.

**~000~**

The Mother Grub listened to her child leave. She thrummed sorrowfully as she felt the link between her daughter and herself snap.

Hanging her head, tears ran down her skull-shaped face.

_Forgive me, daughter._ She whispered, knowing that none but her own self heard. _Forgive me for setting you on this path of heart-break, death and sorrow. But this is the way things must be._

Her thrumming turned into painfully high-pitched clicking as she mourned her loss.

For she knew she'd never see her precious baby girl again.


	2. Hidden Ally

_**Note:** Pallum is the Dolorosa and Cislec is the Psionic. There'll be a** lot** of headcanons in this story, guys. This one is that Dolorosa and Psionic met early on. **Really** early on._

* * *

The moans of the dead awoke her.

She sat up, ears flattening. Though safe in the darkness of her shelter, a cave, she still wished she held a weapon of some sort. She knew most trolls carried weapons, but her fellow jadebloods were pacifists and had forbidden any use of weaponry in the Caverns.

She'd been traveling for a week. Her feet were sore and blistered even though she traveled at night. She had learned early on to travel at night, for the Alternian sun was dangerous. It burned the skin, blinded the eyes and could kill from overexposure. Not only that, but the undead traversed the dunes in the light of day, killing anything that had a heartbeat.

She often wondered how those fabled daylight-trolls survived those nightmares. She'd seen what they did to a poor, elderly woofbeast lusus.

They'd beaten him down and eaten him alive.

She shuddered, shutting her eyes against the image. When she opened them, she felt something shift in her arms and then snuggle closer. A veil of calm fell over her.

She glanced down at the grub. _Her_ grub. Her _son_.

He slept peacefully, cradled in her arms. His head snuggled against her chest and clicking softly in his sleep.

A smile tugged at her lips. He was such a comfort, even when he slept. And he was _hers_. And she was his. And she'd protect him until the day either he died or she did.

Shifting her weight, she laid back, leaning against a stalagmite. Sighing softly, she pulled the grub closer and fell asleep.

**~000~**

She woke to screeching, terrified screeching that only grubs could make.

Her eyes snapped open; she instantly felt her son was no longer in her grasp. She rose swiftly from her resting spot.

Her bright red child hung in the air, held by a blue and red glow. It looked at her helplessly, bright tears running down its face and screeching pitifully. Anger and a primal instinct surged through her. Two, glowing eyes stood out in the gloom of the cave.

A deep, lusus-like growl rose from her as she closed the gap between the assailant and herself. She strode past the troll, a male, grabbing his throat as she passed. He grunted in shock as the tall girl dragged him across the cave and then slammed him against the wall. Holding him up with one hand, she bared her fangs, her yellow eyes taking on a reddish tint.

"Put. Him. Down." She hissed, ears flattening against her skull. At the sound of her baby's distress, she tweaked the troll's neck to the right slightly and dug her claws into his skin as she added. "Gently."

The other troll's eyes slowly stopped glowing, and the cries ceased. He had complied.

She dropped him, letting him fall to the floor and grasp his own throat, gasping for air. Turning, she rushed to the mutant grub and kneeled beside him.

Tears still ran down his face and he began to wail, a heart wrenching sound to the jadeblood. Scooping him up, she cooed soothing to the child, forgetting the other troll.

"I-it thtould be culled…What you're doing with it ithn't natural…" The other troll gasped, rubbing his throat.

She blinked, her mind taking a moment to sort out what he was saying, as he appeared to have a bad lisp.

Rising slowly and deliberately, she turned to him. The grub clutched her robes in desperate reassurance as she cradled him with one arm and let the other hang her side, hand clenched in a fist.

"Shut up." She growled. "I…_I_ should kill _you_ for touching my son!" Her hand shot up and she pointed at him, body tensed.

"Then why don't you?" He retorted, standing.

She blinked, unable to answer. Her hand fell limp to her side as she realized she couldn't. She didn't have the heart or guts to, now that her child was safe.

"I know why…" He continued, stumbling over. "Becauthe if you couldn't kill that freak of nature, you can't kill anything elthe."

Her hand shot up again and she smacked him soundly across the face, causing him to stumble toward the cave entrance.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my baby that way!" She hissed, her open hand clenching back into a fist.

"'Your baby?'" He spat, rubbing his cheek. "If you feel anything for that _thing_, then you're a freak of nature, too."

She turned her back to him, enraged. If she wasn't such a kind, caring troll, she'd have culled him.

The grub clicked, becoming distressed and upset as it picked up on her emotions.

She blinked, and sighed as she ran her fingers through her bangs. Having regained her composure, she gently rubbed the sensitive area at the base of the grub's nubby horns and sang softly to him.

His clicks quickly turned into purrs of pleasure and before long he was asleep.

"What are you doing?"

She jumped a little, not having heard the stranger creep up behind her. Clutching the grub a little tighter, she looked at the other troll for the first time, sizing him up.

He was a tall one, for a lowblood of his color. Not as tall as her, of course, but still. Skinnier than her, too, but filling out. A loose, black and yellow full body suit sagged around him, promising to be a tighter fit as he reaches maturity. It covered everything but his face, his horns and his hands. Blood tickled out of the corner of his mouth, where two fangs and two blunt teeth protruded, obviously one of the many reasons he had a lisp. Scars topped his hands and she could see a flicker of a forked-tongue.

He was obviously not much younger than her, since he was defiantly not older than her.

Finally, she answered. "I'm comforting him."

He rolled his eyes. Or at least she thought he did. "No, I mean that noithe you were making."

"Oh." A hint of a smile tugged at her lips. "I was singing."

"Thinging?" He echoed, puzzled.

"Yes." She nodded before turning and leaving him to his thoughts as she walked over to her bag.

Kneeling down beside it, she glanced at the entrance. Still daytime.

Sighing, she tugged her veil off and wrapped it around the slumbering child and placed him beside her, cradled between two stalagmites that sat side by side.

Ignoring the other troll as he walked over, she began to sort through the pack. She pulled out clothes, folded them and placed them on her lap, stacking other items next to her.

"I like it." He stated, crossing his legs.

"Like what?" She asked, pausing to balance the quickly growing stack of clothes.

"Let me help." He took some of the clothes from her and placed them on her lap. "I liked your thinging."

"Oh." She smiled a little.

It seemed that the former hostilities had been placed aside for idle small talk.

Not that she minded.

"Tho what'th a greenblood doing out in the dethert?"

Pallum blinked, and then looked up at him. "I don't know. What's a yellowblood doing in the desert?" A friendly smirk tweaked her lips.

He chuckled at her and then offered his hand. "How'th about we trade information?"

She giggled, taking his hand. "Sure." Finishing folding the last dress, she folded her hands on her lap. "You first."

He blinked, thinking and then crossed his arms. "Nameth only. I'm called Cithlec."

"Pallum." She replied, grinning. It was getting a little easier to understand his lisp. "It's nice to meet you, Cislec."

Cislec looked at the entrance over his shoulder. "Tho…Guethth we'll be thharing thith cave for the retht of the day."

"It would appear so." She agreed, beginning to repack the satchel.

"Guethth you've got a long way to go." He continued.

"Mhmm…" She hummed, taking the folded clothes from him and beginning to pack them as well.

He straightens. "Well, me too. It wath nice meeting you, Pallum."

"Same here, Cislec." She smiled as she closed the satchel and watched him walk off to the other end of the cave.

Turning back to the grub, she picked him up and cradled him close. Leaning back against the rocks behind her, she held him carefully and firmly before closing her eyes.

Sleep came easily as she found herself feeling very safe and cozy in this cave.

Not that she minded feeling that.


	3. Making Roots

_**Note:** Okay, before anyone kills me, I am a shipper of Dolorosa X Psionic as** moirails only**. So, there is no flushed feelings between them. Also, the headcanon here is that Dolorosa and Signless lived in the forest, near a market (that will be explained in he chapter after the next) ;)._

* * *

Pallum stirred. Her ears twitched, picking up the sound of purring and soft hiccups.

She blinked her eyes open, finding herself lying on her side on the cold stone floor. A haze surrounded her mind. Not really thinking, she pulled herself to her feet and started walking.

As she followed the sounds, the haze slowly starting to clear. And when it did, the girl found herself standing on the other side of the cave.

Cislec crouched before her, yellow tears slowly trickling down his face. Her grub perched on his shoulder, purring soothing as he rubbed against the older troll's cheek.

"Cislec, what's wrong?" She asked, kneeling down beside him.

"I-I had a-a nightmare." He hiccupped.

"Oh, honey." She cooed sympathetically, papping his face gently. "Don't cry, it wasn't real. It was only a dream."

He relaxed slightly, and then suddenly hugged her, burying his face in her chest.

She blinked, a little surprised. Then she returned the hug, rubbing his back and patting the back of his head. As he gasped and hiccupped, she shooshed him, the grub adding its own comforting purr.

Finally, he stopped sobbing and sagged against her, his breathing deepening and calming.

She smiled softly.

He'd fallen asleep.

The grub crawled from the male's shoulder and up to her's before snuggling against her neck.

Supporting Cislec's limp body, the jadeblood slowly turned and pressed her back against the wall of the cave. Then she slowly lowered the other troll so only his head rested on her lap.

He turned over his sleep and curled up before settling down.

She sighed in softly, smiling as she, too, drifted off.

**~000~**

"Cislec, wake up." She cooed, gently shaking him awake.

It was a few hours after twilight. She stood over him, grub perched on her shoulder and satchel strapped against her back.

The jadeblood had woken a few moments ago. She had slid out from under her companion and fetched her bag.

"Huh?" He blinked awake. "'Lum? Why are you thtill here?"

"Up and at 'em." She grinned, offering her hand. "You're coming with us."

"What?" He blinked again, shocked. "Why?"

"If you think I'm leaving you in these caves to rot, you've got another thing coming." She stated, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet. "Now, let's get moving. We gotta find another cave before sunrise."

He stood firmly and held onto her hand, stopping her as she headed toward the entrance.

"Actually, there'th thome tunnelth in the back that leadth to a foretht." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Really?" She blinked at him, and then grinned. "Great! Lead the way!"

**~000~**

She reached out and caught him as he stumbled. They must have been at this for about half the night. Not that they could tell, being deep underground. But that's how it felt to her.

Since starting out, Cislec's oversized suit had proven to be rather difficult to work with in this environment. Pallum often found herself catching the slightly shorter troll after every few steps or so. She was beginning to wonder how many bruises and cuts he had gotten from coming through these tunnels the first time.

"Careful." She cautioned.

"How can you carry all that and walk like your on flat ground?" He grumbled, crawling under a fallen stalagmite after standing up and shrugging her off.

"You forget I lived in caves most my life." She slid over the stalagmite and strode after him.

The grub clicked happily, showing his odd, flat teeth.

"Oh, yeah…" Cislec paused. "Tho, mind telling me why you left the Cavernth? I mean, I thought only rainbow-drinkerth were banithhed. And you are obviouthly not a rainbow-drinker."

"You're right." She walked past him, readjusting the strap of her satchel. "I ran away."

He hurried after her. Suddenly, she halted, and he ran into her and fell backwards, landing on his butt. As he rubbed it, the other troll stared at her, baffled by her sudden stop.

"Just like you." She glanced back at him and smirked a little.

He paled and shrank back. "H-how'd you know?"

"Come on, Cislec." She turned back to him and pulled him to his feet. "How could I_ not_ know? I mean, I've _seen_ your tears and you're obviously a yellowblood, whom even jadebloods' know are strong telekinesis. And you _had_ to run away to get way out here."

"Oh…" The psionic blinked and hung his head. "Guethth you're gonna turn me in, huh?"

She started laughed softly, hiding her smile behind her hand. He looked up at her and frowned.

"What'th tho funny?"

"Cislec, you brainy simpleton." She giggled, removing her hand and grinning. "I won't turn you in! How can I when I've got a 'freak of nature' riding on my shoulder?"

He stared at her for a moment, watching her pet the grub, then chuckled. "I guethth tho."

"Now, shall we continue?" She gestured to the tunnel before them.

"Yeth, we thhall." He answered, offering his elbow.

She chuckled, linking arms with him as they marched off.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**~000~**

"Here we are." Cislec pushed some greenery aside from the entrance and gestured to the scene before them.

Pallum stared in surprise as the grub on her shoulder shrieked joyously and waved his tiny legs at the landscape.

They stood at the top of a hill, surrounded by an ocean of trees. Green plants rose into view for miles in any direction. The only gap in this sea of vegetation was the one before them, which was a small clearing. Mountains rose in the distance, the gentle moon peeking at the two from around the top of the highest.

"Wow…" She whispered, eyes widening. Taking her grub from her shoulder, she cradled him gently and looked at her friend.

He smiled happily. "Guethth we got a lot of building to do, huh?"

She smiled softly, taking his hand and squeezing it firmly. "Yeah, I guess we do."

_After all, we need a hive to live in._


	4. Of Visions and Nightmares

_**Note:** The Signless has been named! :D These are just some moments to cover some basics for me. Sorry nothing important hasn't happened yet._

_Also, I think I should mention that I convert troll age to human age by multiplying the number of sweeps by two and then adding one._

_So, here's everyone's ages at the end of the chapter:_

_Pallum - 15 1/2 sweeps (32 in human years)_

_Cislec - 15 (31 human years)_

_Teliah - 9 (19 human years)_

* * *

"Cislec!"

A tall, older jadeblood glide swiftly into the yellowblood's respite block. Subtle excitement radiated from her teenage figure as she came up to where her friend rested in a pile of pillows.

He raised an eyebrow at her as she tugged his arm.

"What ith it, 'Lum?" He asked calmly.

"The cocoon is hatching!" She squealed, grinning. "Come on!"

It had been about a sweep since they came to the forest and built their three-story hive.

Cislec had filled out quite a bit, with only certain places in his suit still loose. He had grown a good bit for one of caste, but not nearly enough to catch up with the Dolorosa.

She had grown much taller than she should have and could probably know look younger sea-dwellers in the eye by now. Her figure had also filled out somewhat, but her robes tended to hide that.

It had been a half a sweep since the grub had formed his cocoon.

"Theriouthly?" He blinked, grinning mischievously as he postponed his moirail.

"Cis, I can easily carry you there." She warned, a barely smothering a giggle.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." He grumbled, getting up and following the excited young woman.

The two had been moirails since they finished their hive. Sometimes he wondered why she'd chosen him to be pale for, but he wasn't complaining. Palum was a great moirail.

She glided into the relaxation block, where the grub was beginning to pupate. The cocoon rocked violently back and forth, a jagged crack forming on the base.

The jadeblood kneeled down beside it, hands clasped and smiling. Cislec crouched beside her, just a little behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled a little.

Two small, nubby horns poked out through the soft, frail shell. It paused there and then suddenly fell all the way out.

Pallum's arms shot out instinctively and she caught the wiggler as he fell. Then she pulled him close, cradling him.

The little one, a male, blinked his eyes open and looked up. He tensed in her hold.

"Hello, baby." She cooed, smiling softly as she leaned her face down a little. He had such pretty dark red eyes.

The child relaxed, appearing to recognize her voice. He then grinned, reaching up and patting her face with his chubby, tiny hands.

She chuckled, closing her eyes. Cislec leaned over her shoulder and smiled hesitantly at the child.

"What are you going to call it?" He asked as the babe gurgled at him.

"Him." The jadeblood corrected, rubbing the area at the base of the little troll's horns. "And I'm going to call him Teliah."

"Why?" He blinked.

Teliah blew bubbles out of mouth, still running his hands over her face.

"Because it feels right." She mumbled, leaning closer and kissing the mutant's head.

**~000~**

"Mama…"

Pallum looked up from her sewing.

Teliah stood in front of her, a smile plastered on his face.

Four sweeps had passed since his wriggling day. He had grown somewhat, but was small for a troll. It worried her. But he seemed very intelligent, more so than most trolls his age.

Cislec was out hunting, so it was just her and the little one.

"Another dream?" She asked gently, putting her work aside.

He nodded, crawling into her lap and hugging her. She smiled a little and held him.

She enjoyed the fact he still liked to have her hold him, mostly because she knew it wouldn't last.

"It was so wonderful, Mom. Everyone was so happy and getting along great." The boy explained wistfully.

She sighed inwardly. Her son had started having dreams and visions since he reached three sweeps of age. Most of them were about other places where trolls lived in peace and harmony. But some were nightmares, glimpses into something he told no one of.

After his first vision, Cislec had told him about the hemoscale. Told him about how he was unnatural. Then told the youngster of her role and his own role on the scale.

She knew he was special. He was different and destined for great things. He was outside the law. And maybe he'd be able to change this world.

She shrugged off the idea. The most important she could do at the moment was keeping everyone safe and hidden.

"It must have been beautiful, baby." She mumbled.

He pulled back and grinned up at her. "It was, Mama, and we're all going to live there one day. I'll make sure of it."

**~000~**

Strong, calloused hands grabbed her arm.

She jolted up right and found her nine-sweep-old son leaning over her. Red tears ran down his face. Before she could react, he pulled her out of the recuperacoon and hugged her ferociously.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She mumbled, returning the hug.

"I-I had a t-terrible nightmare…" He hiccuped.

"Oh, Teliah." She cooed soothing, rubbing his back and patting his head. "It wasn't real."

He sobbed, not answering and burying his face in the shoulder of her nightgown.

She smiled softly and sang soothingly to him, rubbing the area at the base of his horns.

"_Do stop your crying_

_Child of mine_

_Dry your eyes_

_It shall be alright_

_For I am here_

_And shall be here_

_Always_

_Just look into you heart_

_And I'll be there_

_From this day on_

_For now into eternity_

_I'll be there_

_So close you eyes_

_Child of mine_

_Sleep in peace_

_I am here_

_And shall always be here_

_Forever more"_


	5. Him

_**Note:** Oh. My. Gosh! :"D Thank you so much guys! I mean, this story already has over 300 views! :D_

_I can't express how happy I am. So, instead, y'all get this chapter early as a reward!_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

The market stood out against the bright purple twilight of a new night.

The markets were places where local trolls gathered to socialize, stock up on necessities and maybe even duel. They were the size of large adult-cities, but since most highbloods couldn't leave so close to each other on a regular basis, lowbloods normally populated those cities. Highbloods and some lowbloods lived out in the country and so markets were the only place they could get cloth for clothes, pre-made clothes, weapons and other things.

These places were also where trolls could meet, fall into red or black romances and meet up with quadrantmates. Bartering was allowed, but most trolls payed in silver or gold coins that they collected from selling, dueling for money or collecting it from those they kill. Either way, no one asked and those who paid didn't tell. Markets were also known as the places where most cullings happened, as well. And with the mass numbers of highbloods around, it wasn't hard to believe.

Three figures slunk out of a field nearby. Two were notably shorter than the third and one of those two had two distinctive blue and red eyes.

And they were headed for the market.

**~000~**

"Pallum!"

She looked up from her haggling.

_What on earth…?_

Cislec pushed his way through the thick, bustling crowd. For a moment, she lost sight of, but then spotted him in time to catch him as he stumbled up to her. He latched onto her, trying to avoid being swept away by the fast moving crowd.

"Cislec, what's wrong?" She asked, paying for a couple bundles of cloth.

"T-Teliah got in a…A fight with some highbloods." He panted.

"By the blood!" She swore, shoving their supplies into his hands. "Cislec, continue shopping. I'll go find Teliah."

He blinked as she hurried off.

**~000~**

She pulled up her veil as she slipped between trolls, gliding through the crowd. Fear knotted up inside her as she arrived at the market square.

Only ten sweeps old and that boy of her's thought he can start a fight with those who were not only older than him, but defiantly stronger.

A crowd of lowbloods had just finished thinning out into nothing. The only trolls there now where a mixed group of subjuggulators and their executors.

She started past them, forgetting that that might not be the best idea.

A strong, large hand snagged her elbow. "Lowblood, assist the Grand Highblood."

A tall, thick blueblood with shades dragged her deep into the group of highbloods. The jadeblood stumbled later him, terrified.

_Oh, Mother Grub, help me…_She prayed.

Those before them parted and she received nasty sneers and leers as she passed them. Her skin crawled at those and some of the smirks sent her way as well.

Finally, he halted before a large figure. She looked from the silver, black and blue clothed executor to the troll sitting on a crate. Stifling a whimper of terror, she hooded her eyes and lowered her frame a little in obedience.

A heavily tattooed, gold adorned indigoblood sat before her, clutching his nose. His hair was a wild mane with curled, tall horns sticking out. His tattoos gave the traditional skeletal look to his face, in which his red tinted eyes stood out against. He was wearing loose, odd black pants with purple rings on it and a tight, sleeveless black and purple striped shirt.

"Remove your hand, Sire." She mumbled, slowly drawing near.

She barely reached his shoulders. Not that she was surprised. Indigobloods and bluebloods were the tallest type of troll on Alternia, bluebloods being only a head or so shorter.

He leaned over, stooping to her eye-level and doing as he was told. She was starting to think she took too much pride in her height.

Dark blood ran swiftly from his nose, which was obviously broken.

Taking it between her fingers, she looked up at him, locking eyes. "This going to hurt. A lot." She warned.

Then snapped it back into place.

More blood gushed out of it in response and she quickly cupped his nose in her hands.

"I need something to put over it." She stated, not meeting anyone's eyes.

She winced as someone suddenly yanked her veil off in reply. Her horns tore it and she gulped down tears of sorrow as it was held before her. Her last memory of her old home, of her mother, torn. She took the cloth anyway.

Pinching the nose with firmly but gently with her left hand, she used her other hand to fold it against her hip. Then she slid her hand off and pinched his nose with her right hand and the veil.

"Give me your hand." She held out her free hand. "Please."

A large hand engulfed her's momentarily and rubbed the back of her hand before resting. A warm chill ran down her back. Gulping visibly and hiding a blush, she ignored the gesture and guided his hand over to her other hand.

"Now, hold this gently but firmly and lean your head back. That should help with thee bleeding until someone can treat that nose properly." She instructed, pulling away and adding. "Sire."

He was still watching her; she could feel his gaze looking her over as she turned to leave.

The blueblood quickly stepped forward to take her place, asking something about the other highblood's nose.

She stared at her blood soaked hands as she worked her way through the crowd. She grimaced at the sight of the high ranked blood on them.

Suddenly, a slender hand grabbed her arm. She stiffened at the contact and looked up at the female blueblood, startled.

"Wait." A voice rumbled from behind.

Still stiff, the jadeblood looked over her shoulder. The Grand Highblood rose slowly and walked over to her, pushing through the crowd.

"**What's your name, motherfucker?**" She shivered under an unknown pressure and the tone of his voice, which made the hair on her neck stand on end.

"P-pardon?" She managed, petrified.

"What's your motherfucking name, sis?" He leaned in until they were almost touching noses.

"Pallum Maryam." She choked, realizing the pressure she was feeling was probably the chucklevodoos subjuggulators were known for.

He smiled and nodded. The younger executor released her.

The jadeblood blinked at him, then took off.

**~000~**

He watched her go, his eyes on her figure.

Man, she _glided_. That beautiful motherfucker was gliding.

An involuntarily smile edged onto his face, as he stood laxly and watched her make it to the other side of the square. Man, that girl moved _fast_. He had to fight the urge to chase after her.

Blood soaked into the veil of her's that he used to hold his nose. Maybe he'd clean it up later and hang it up in his respite block next to his wall of blood.

His eyebrows rose as she stopped at the other end of the square. The lowblood from earlier came up to her and they embraced. He rumbled dangerously as she kissed his forehead lovingly.

That whelp better not is flushing that beauty. He'd motherfucking _cull_ him for that.

The two seemed to talk for a moment before a yellowblood came up to them, carrying some supplies.

She turned to him and hugged him, shaking in fear. The yellowblood patted her back gently.

He snorted. She had that lowly a troll for a moirail? Man, she was nicer than he thought.

Then she pulled away and the three walked out of sight.

"Darkleer." He rumbled, waving a hand.

The executor was at his side in a minute. "Sire?"

"Send one of your trackers after them." He turned to the blueblood, jerking his thumb at the three lowbloods exiting the square. "And make sure it's a good tracker."

"Aye, Sire." He saluted, and then hurried off.

He pulled the veil from his face and stared at it for a moment before putting it back over his nose. He sniffed it a little.

There. Just under the scent of blood. A strong trace of forest and troll. The female troll's scent.

He smirked.

She smelled nice.

And, hopefully, he'd see her soon.


	6. The Beginning

_**Note:** Sorry for the delay guys. Been going through a writer's block (similar to an artist's block). I kinda feel like I rushed this chapter, but I liked it a lot so I only tweaked it slightly._

_P.S. This chapter as two meanings. ;) See if you can find them!_

* * *

_"In and out_

_With needle and thread_

_I shall make this new cloak stout_

_While my son is in bed!"_

Pallum sang softly, smiling at the nonsense of lyrics she made in her head as she sang.

She hummed softly, watching the moon shining through her thick drapes. It was early in the night, two days after the incident at the market.

She frowned, pausing.

Teliah had refused to tell her why he had gotten into a fight and avoided her since then. He had even refused t let her treat his wounds, tending to them himself.

Frankly, she was hurt. Why was her son pushing her away?

_Guess I'll never know…_She thought sorrowfully, returning to her work. She was hoping that this cloak would make way for her to get close to him again.

Cislec had told her not to worry. That Tel was just growing up. That he didn't want his mother always there, being to clingy.

Tears of hurt stung her eyes and spotted her work.

She sighed.

The jadeblood knew that he wouldn't always be the little wriggler she sang to. But she also knew that she might outlive him. That she _would_ out live him. Being a mutant must have shortened his life span.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over her. She didn't look up, the green haze of her eyes filling her eyes.

"Mom?" Teliah mumbled, couching down before her.

She put her work aside, not answering.

"Mama, what's wrong?" He asked gently, taking her shoulders in his calloused hands.

"I-it's nothing, honey." She finally hiccupped. "D-do you need something?"

"Mother…" He sighed, releasing her and running his fingers through his hand.

A weak smile tugged at her lips. He picked up so many habits from her.

"Yes, Teliah?"

"Mother, I want to start a revolution. I want to overthrow the highbloods and destroy the hemoscale. I want to make us all equal." He explained calmly, leaning back on his heels and staring at her. Waiting for a response.

She stared. Emotions whirled around inside her. What he was proposing was mad. He'd expose himself and destroy all these hard sweeps of keeping him alive and hidden. He'd get himself killed, along with those who joined him.

Tears ran down her cheek. She'd loose him, then. Her son. Her baby boy. She knew that look on his face. He was going to do this whether she liked it or not.

She choked on a sob, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Mom?!" He grabbed her shoulders, worry on his face. "Mama, what's wrong?! Please, tell me!"

She squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm just so scared I'll loose you…" She sobbed.

He blinked, and then pulled her into a hug. "You won't. You won't, Mommy…"

"He'th right."

She blinked her eyes open and looked over the mutant's shoulder. Cislec stood at the entrance of the relaxation block.

Teliah pulled back and cupped the jadeblood's face in his hand as the yellowblood left.

"The reason I came to tell you, Mom, was because I've got to ask you something." He mumbled, smiling up at her.

She gasped, her breath shuddering as she fought down her tears. He was such a comfort, that boy of her's. Oh how she wished she wasn't going to loose him.

"A-and w-what was that?" She hiccupped, clenching her fists in her lap.

"Will you come with me?"

She blinked. That was not what she had been expecting.

He looked at her expectantly. He was serious. He _wanted_ her to come.

"Cislec is going…" He offered, smiling meekly.

A smile grew on her face. She shook off his hands and pulled him into a gentle hug.

"Of course I will." The tall troll leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Great!" He pulled back and grinned, getting to his feet. "Now I gotta go help Cis pack–"

"Now hold on there, young man." She grabbed his wrist, rising, too. A mischievous smile tugged at her mouth. "I need you to try something on first."

**~000~**

"There." The jadeblood mumbled, pulling the hood down and stepping back.

A dull, grey cloak concealed her son's physique and face. His nubby horns stuck out of two holes at the top of the hood, but beside that his face was well shadowed.

"This will do to hide your face." She commented, clasping her hands together.

"Yeah…I guess this I fine." He grinned, hugging her. "Thanks Mom."

"Yo. Mom'th boy, care to lend a hand?" Cislec called from the back of the hive.

"Coming, Cislec!" He replied, planting a quick kiss on the jadeblood's cheek before bolting to assist her moirail.

She giggled, smiling softly. Maybe this won't be so bad.

She snapped to attention as someone suddenly banged on the door. Swinging around, she raised an eyebrow at the door, as if asking it who was there. It didn't respond.

Whoever was there banged on the poor door again.

Frowning, she crossed the gap between her and the door and opened it.

"Hey sis."

She paled, terror jolting up her spine, causing her to stiffen.

The Grand Highblood leaned against the threshold with a splinted nose. He grinned roguishly, eyebrows raised.

_Oh. Dear. Mother. Grub._ She thought, spotting the juggulator's executor standing at attention behind him.

He was waiting for an acknowledgement.

_Oh please let Cislec have sensed them or something. Let him the sense to go out the back with Teliah and escape._

"Oh, um, greetings sire." She managed after a moment, gulping. "C-can I help you?"

He leaned forward a little, eyeing the scenery behind her in a leisurely manner. Her ears flattened slightly, trying not to stare at his chest and not enjoying his hot, stale breath on her head and face.

_Why on Alternia did he come here bare-chested?!_

"Nice pad, Pallum." He rumbled calmly, pulling back and straightening.

It took her a moment to remember she had told this giant, mentally unstable beast her name. Not one of her brightest moments.

"T-thank you, Grand Highblood." She stated shakily, forcing a smile. The guy made her as uncomfortable as heck.

"Please, call me Clowar." He held out his hand. "Clowar Makara."

She blinked, fighting down the urge to squirm under his gaze. How did he manage to find her? Why couldn't he have waited another day so she and her boys could be long gone?

"Nice to meet you, Clowar." She placed her hand in his, staring into his eyes and searching his face. He seemed stable enough.

His hand closed around her smaller one and he rubbed her wrist gently, sending chills up her spine.

She tugged at her hand, stepping back. "Please, let go." She didn't like where this was going.

He followed her forward, into the hive. He closed the door behind him, leaving his entourage outside.

_Oh no._

He pulled her toward him, quickly warping his arm around her waist and crushing her against his chest. She placed her hands against his chest and pulled her head away, looking up at the last possible minute.

He kissed her, hard. She didn't have time to react or the chance to pull away as he gripped the back of her head.

It took her a moment to realize she was returning the kiss.

She didn't know why. He wasn't using his chucklevodoos on her. She was returning the kiss of her own free will.

And she didn't mind at all.

Finally, they pulled away and he released her.

Pallum gasped for air. He grinned, running a finger along her cheekbone as he panted against her face.

"**Not bad, Palsis.**" He rumbled, his tone becoming unstable.

Fear ran up her back as she blushed and smiled involuntarily. Why was she smiling? The juggulator loosing his stability of mind. That was no reason to be happy.

"But I can't stay." He kissed her cheek briefly before departing.

She sunk down until she was sitting down, back pressed to the wall. A soft smile formed on her lips as she touched her cheek.

"Mom?" Footsteps hurried across the room.

Someone crouched in front of her. "Pallum?"

Teliah cupped her face gently in his hands, staring at her worried. Cislec leaned over his shoulder, eyes buzzing.

"Mama, why are you smiling?!" He asked, his voice barely forcing it's way into her wandering mind. "What happened?!"

She didn't know what just happened. But she knew one thing.

She had liked that kiss.

The jadeblood had liked it a lot.


	7. The First Sermon

_**Note:** I really liked how this chapter turned out. And most of you can probably guess who the violetblood is and I basically told you about who the person at the end of the chapter is. ;)_

_Also, let me know how I'm doing, guys. I want to know if this is any good or not._

_Enjoy~_

* * *

The fire danced. Its tall licks of flame swayed and bounced. Orange and pale yellow blaze of courtship. A blue center flickered in union, the child of their eternal love.

But they only had one spectator of their beautiful swing and spin.

Pallum rested against the stone wall of the cave. Teliah rested beside her, his head on her lap. Cislec slept on her other side, leaning against her. The psionic's hand intertwined with her's and her other hand rested in her son's hair.

She smiled, watching they had built. Even though it was past noon, they had placed their camp so far inside this mountain cave they still need a heat source.

Her smile was a weak one as she was finding it hard to sleep. The jadeblood's mind began to wander out of pure tiredness.

Before her mind's eye, the orange and yellow flames became two trolls. The yellow troll was a young female psionic with majestic horns. Her partner a handsome and roguish rustblooded male with tall horns. And then the blue center became a small blueblooded boy with tall and majestic horns like his parents.

The male held the female's hand, his arm warped around her waist as her other hand rested on his shoulder. Flushed feelings surrounded them as they slowly danced around their son, careful not to step on him as he watched the adults from where he sat.

Her "eye" locked on the boy. Slowly, the blueblood changed into a younger version Teliah. Her mind's eye then turned to the adults. The yellowblood had become her and the rustblood had become, surprisingly, Clowar.

They suddenly stopped dancing. Her image turned and beckoned Teliah. He grinned, rising and currying over to her. She scooped him up, placing him on her hip and kissing his forehead lovingly. Clowar took her hand and smiled calmly. Then they started walking away.

"'Lum?" Someone tugged on her hair, pulling her back into reality.

She blinked and looked over at Cislec. He eyed her groggily, sitting up.

"Yes?" She mumbled, pulling her hand free of his grip and rubbing her eyes. She had stared into the blaze too long for her eyes throbbed as she closed them.

"You thhould get thome thleep." He grumbled. "We're thafe for now, tho don't worry."

She suddenly yawned and leaned against her moirail. "Alright…"

And then she slept.

**~000~**

"I'm ready."

The jadeblood looked over at her son, who marched alongside her.

She glanced up and down the worn road they traversed on. When she was sure no one besides their trio was presents she stopped and turned to the mutant.

"Are you sure?" She asked as Cislec caught up to them.

"Yes." He nodded. "I believe I am."

"Theriouthly?" Cislec commented, panting softly. "Already?"

"Yeth, Cithlec, theriouthly." Teliah chuckled, putting the psionic in a headlock as he mocked him good-naturedly.

"Thut up." He mumbled, chuckling.

Pallum stepped up and pulled them apart. "Alright, boys, that's enough."

Cislec rubbed his neck, still smiling good-naturedly. Teliah clapped his shoulder and then started off down the road again.

"Come on!" He called over his shoulder. "There should a town or market nearby!"

"Hey, wait for me!" Cislec called, running after him.

The jadeblood chuckled, striding swiftly after her friends.

**~000~**

They walked into the market square and split up.

Cislec disappeared into the thickest part of the crowd. Pallum went to the outskirts of the square and sat on top of a tall crate, watching.

And Teliah dragged a set of crates over and stood on top of them, pulling his hood up.

"All trolls! Hear me now!" He shouted.

The crowd shifted to attention, eyeing him curiously.

"For too long have we been suppressed and shoved into ranks!" He began. "But no longer. We are not all the exact same. We are unique and special and as different from each other as leaves on a tree."

The lowbloods, which made a good majority of the crowd, mumbled among themselves.

He smiled calmly. He had their _full_ attention now. "A tree which we are forced to be stacked on and attached to in unnatural layers. But why should we stay like this? Why should we do something so unnatural? We shouldn't! We should pull ourselves apart and choose our own place on this tree! We should all be equal under our Alternian moon!"

Pallum smiled. This wasn't too bad for her boy's first sermon. The highbloods in the crowd shifted and fell back, away from the lowbloods that moved closer.

"And don't we all have equality under justice? Under the true justice of this world? Is justice not blind to anything but what is true and false?" The crowd's murmurs turned to shouts of agreement. "If justice is blind to the color of our blood and our gender, then why aren't we? We should be! It shouldn't matter that you are a lowblood and your neighbor is highblood! What should matter is their individual character and yours!"

The crowd roared with excitement at these new ideas. The highbloods near the jadeblood growled in outrage.

"We should fight for our right to equality!" He finished, raising his arms.

The lowbloods roared with excitement and shifted eagerly at this idea.

"I agree! We thhould all have the right to freedom and equality!" Came a shout from the crowd.

She grinned. _Cislec you sly dog._

She cleared her throat and called out. "Yes! Why does my blood color decide if I am worthy of another's affections?! Or who is worthy of mine?!"

Some of the highbloods eyed her. Many lowbloods in the crowd fell silent, and then began to chatter in agreement.

Suddenly, a little brownblood began to call. "Revolution! Lowbloods rule! Highbloods droll!"

Some in the crowd chuckled along with her, but others began to call out from the same thing.

"Yes! Let us be equal!"

"Let us choose how we shall live!"

"Equality!"

"Equality!"

Teliah grinned at everyone, pausing to lock eyes with her. She waved, smiling calmly. Then Cislec pulled him off the crates and led him away.

Sighing with relief, the tall women slid off the crates. A nearby violetblood grabbed her arm painfully.

"You should wwatch your romanticizing tongue, lowblood." He hissed.

"Of course, _sea-dweller_." She replied coldly, easily yanking her arm from his grip. "But please, call me a midblood." She added with a smirk before gliding away.

She liked the sound of that word.

_Midblood._

She'd have to mention the idea to her companions.

**~000~**

A small, petite shadow watched the three trolls leave the square.

Excitement bubbled inside her and a purr of glee rumbled in her throat. She ran the speech through her mind again, memorizing it as best she could. She had to write this sermon down.

That man was special and had potential. She liked his ideals.

She would follow him. She would record his sermons from here on out. She would join this group. She didn't know why she felt she _had_ to do this, but it felt right. And so she would just that.

Perking her ears and taking in his scent, she followed him.

She would join him and follow him faithfully on his adventures.

She would be his _disciple_.


	8. New Allies

_**Note:** Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, guys. :/ Kinda had a writer's for this story. But I can tell you this, I've got all the future chapters planed and this story won't have too many more chapters._

_Also, sorry this Chapter isn't very long._

_I hope y'all like it._

* * *

Pallum and Cislec stood at the corner of the square.

"He's taking too long." The jadeblod whispered her body tense. "We should look for him."

"Pallum, calm down." The yellowblood grabbed her shoulders firmly.

She glared at him, ears flattening against her skull in irritancy.

Teliah had gone to the inn, the one they had stayed in for the duration of his preaching expedition in this town, to collect their packs. He had been gone for too long, at least for Pallum's liking.

"'Lum, look at me."

She rolled her eyes, and then gave him an impatient stare.

"You need to calm down. Teliah will be along thoon enough."

She glowered, opening her mouth to retort coldly, but a voice stopped her.

"Sorry I kept you waiting."

Relief and anger coiled up insider her. She spun around, ready to let the two emotions strike, but they fell short out of shock.

Teliah stood there, lugging Cislec's pack and his own. A petite oliveblood stood behind him, carrying the jadeblood's pack.

"Oh…" The taller female blinked.

"Hi…" The smaller female offered the pack.

A smile spread on her face. "Hello. And who might you be?"

"Mom, this is Purdra." Teliah answered, handing Cislec his pack as the psionic stepped forward. "Purdra, this is my mother, Pallum."

"It's nice to meet you, dear." Pallum smiled reassuringly as she took the pack. Something was oddly familiar about this oliveblood.

"You too." The other women purred.

"Can we help you with thomething?" Cislec asked as he shoulder on his pack.

"She wishes to travel with us and document my sermons." Teliah explained. "I said she could."

The older female eyed the newest addition to her "family" in silence before turning and heading for the town gates.

"That's fine with me." She called over her shoulder, her companions hurrying after her. "But I'd rather get to the next town before tomorrow's sunrise."

**~000~**

The crowd roared with excitement. Pallum stood amongst them, in the front row along with Cislec.

Teliah stood on a stack of crates, arms spread and smiling calmly as he finished his sermon. Purdra sat the base of the crates, pencil scratching swiftly to finish writing his sermon.

Pride flowed through the jadeblood. They had gotten too far and done so much, stirring hope of equality and freedom in those lowbloods around them.

"Lowblood!" A cry rang out from the back of the crowd.

A group of highbloods marched toward the front row. An executor, the one she recognized from when she had last seen Clowar, led the group.

Fear ran through the woman. She grabbed Cislec by the hand and hurried through the crowd to her son.

"We must flee!" She hissed. "They will cull you if they catch you!"

A rustblood in the crowd must have heard, for he drew a said from his belt and stepped in front of the highbloods.

"You shall not pass!" He roared. "You shall not go near the prophet!"

The crowd stirred. Trolls drew their weapons.

The executor cut down the rustblood without looking at him.

"Don't interfere." A female next to him growled. "You shall be killed if you do."

Suddenly, the crowd attacked. A giant oliveblood ran the female through, and then went after the executor.

Cislec grabbed Teliah. "We mutht move now."

"No!" The mutant struggled against him. "I must stand and fight alongside them!"

"No." Pallum growled, taking his face firmly in her hands. "These trolls are giving their lives so that you can escape."

Purdra tugged at his cape, clutching her pack as she finished. "Please, Teliah, don't make their sacrifices worthless."

He fell silent.

Then turned and fled along with his followers.

**~000~**

"Halt!"

Pallum glanced over her shoulder.

The crowd hadn't lasted long under the determination of the highbloods and no the executor and his group were on their heels.

She brought up the back fo the group, being in robes and not used to so much running. Cislec held her hand, which kept her going. And she was sure if he hadn't been holding her hand; she would have turned and fought the highbloods behind them. She would have bought her friends and son more time.

Because she knew they had no where left to go.

Suddenly, they rounded a corner and then ducked into an alley. There they paused to catch her breath. Once the others had, Cislec tugged on her hand.

"N-no…" She panted. "Leave me…I shall buy you more…Time."

"No!" Teliah grabbed her arm. "I won't let you do that, Mom!"

"Isn't it the duty of a mother to sacrifice herself for her child?" The jadeblood reasoned, smiling sadly.

"There is no need for anymore sacrifices." Someone called from nearby.

The four stiffened and looked to the source.

A nearby door was open and a pretty female tealblood with red shades and a dragon-cane smiled at them.

"Follow me." She ducked back inside.

"C'mon, mom." Teliah coaxed. "Just a little further."

She nodded, allowing Cislec to support her.

Then the four ducked inside. Once in, the door closed.

And they were enveloped in complete darkness.


	9. Justice is Blind

_**Note:** Okay, cause I'm excited about these last chapters, I wanted to hurry and get this done. Sorry if it's rushed, though :/_

_Anyway, sorry this chapter isn't very long, but I wanted to leave you guys with a cliffhanger (ain't I the nicest XD)._

_It maybe the last chapter I do tonight, but expect more soon!_

_I know it sucks and it's rushed, but please stay with me. :'(_

* * *

"Give me a moment." The tealblood mumbled in the dark.

Pallum shifted slightly, feeling uncomfortable. _This_ was the kind of darkness most trolls hated. It was a darkness they _couldn't_ see in.

Suddenly, light filled the hallway. The tealblood held up a lantern, smiling calmly at the four fugitives before her.

Silence filled the space as the quartet shifted around awkwardly.

Finally, Teliah stepped forward and offered his hand.

"Thank you for rescuing us, mistress." He smiled calmly along with the highblood. "Though I don't know why a highblood such as you would do such a thing."

"Because justice is blind, young prophet." She giggled, shaking it. "I am called Neotia Redglare Pyrope. And you are?"

"I am Teliah." He gestured to the others. "And this is my mother, Pallum, her moirail, Cislec, and my love, Purdra."

"Greetingth." Cislec mumbled, shifting Pallum's weight a little.

"A pleasure." The jadeblood smiled weakly, still recovering from the run.

"Hello." Purdra said uneasily, walking over and clutching Teliah's arm.

"Yes, well, it's nice to meet you all." She waved a hand carelessly. "But I've got a tight schedule and we must be moving on."

"Schedule?" The mutant asked, following her down the corridor.

Pallum pulled free of Cislec and gave him a peck on the forehead before following her son, the highblood and his lover.

"Yes, well, I was going to drag you here after you finished your little sermon, but unfortunately…" Neotia shrugged.

"What were you going to 'drag' my son away to do, if I may be so bold as to inquire?" Pallum piped up, eyebrows drawn together worriedly.

"Why, to preach to some fellow highbloods of mine." She grinned, stopping before a door and knocking on it.

The jadeblood's eyes grew wide as a blueblood opened the door and gestured them in, smiling in a rather friendly manner.

The four entered the room after the tealblood and the taller troll managed a small smile of thanks to the blueblood. He winked at her and then took a seat.

"Please, take a seat." She gestured to Pallum and Cislec. "Make yourself comfortable. You're among friends here."

Reluctantly, the moirails sat on the front row with a sea-dweller and Neotia herself. Teliah walked onto the stage provided and smiled in greeting to those there. He wanted until Purdra took a seat on the side of stage before beginning.

"Greetings." He began. "I must say, this is surprise. I never thought that I'd stand before a group of highbloods, no matter how small, and preach to their willing persons."

A murmur ran through the group, and most smiled and chuckled.

"Now, many trolls wander where my kindness comes from. Well, I have my mother to thank for that. She took me in, despite my ranking and raised me when no other would have."

She blushed and smiled softly. Cislec squeezed her hand.

"It was from her that I learned that blood color does not define an individual. It may define a majority, but not each person in that group. And, so I began to think outside the box…"

Purdra's pencil scratched softly and methodically against the paper as she recorded each word.

**~000~**

Finally, he finished.

Pallum touched her heart and smiled, pride washing over her. Her son had grown so much from the little grub that used to cling to her robes.

Slowly, Neotia rose and began to clap. Others soon followed and the whole room was quickly clapping for her son. She and her moirail rose too and clapped, grinning.

Then, as Teliah dismounted the stage and helped Purdra rise, something startling happened.

The door was kicked open.

Everyone's head snapped to attention as the door slammed open. The executor and his minions poured in.

Like the lowblooded crowd before them, the group of rebel highbloods drew their weapons. Neoita hurried the group back to another secret entrance, a hatch. She shoved them down the trapdoor.

"Run and don't stop. Keep going until you reach the end. You're on your own from there." She directed before closing it.

In silence, the quartet hurried down the corridor. They hadn't gotten from into the darkness before they heard the trapdoor bang open.

Pallum stopped and grabbed Cislec's hand. The younger trolls paused and looked back at the two eldest as the sound of footsteps approached.

"Go on without me." The jadeblood hissed, releasing Cislec. "I shall buy you time."

"Me too." The yellowblood nodded, his eyes sparking with anticipation.

"No!" Teliah growled. "I'm not leaving either of you behind."

"Teliah!" She snapped, fear and rage coiling up inside her. "Don't make the sacrifice of those lowbloods and highbloods worthless. Save yourself."

"But…" He protested, but didn't fight as Purdra drug him away.

The female sighed, looking to the stocky male troll beside her. The footsteps picked up and draw nearer by the moment.

"You didn't have to stay, too." She mumbled turning and facing the way from which they had come.

"I know." He chuckled, following suit. "But then what kind of moirail would I be if I didn't?"

Then he took her hand and squeezed it firmly. Voices suddenly yelled at them. Outlines became visible through the darkness.

And she grinned unpleasantly.


	10. Found

_**Note:** Alright-y. Told y'all this chapter would be longer. ;)_

_And here's to hoping I didn't scare off all my followers and those who watched this story! :"D_

_Anyway, hope y'all like._

* * *

The battle hadn't lasted long.

Though they were in a confined space and should have the advantage, the two lowbloods had quickly been overwhelmed by the sheer brutality and determination of the highbloods they had faced.

Two executors dragged Pallum out of the building and threw her into a slave wagon. Cislec had swiftly followed, unconscious.

Jaded and golden blood sweep onto the floor. Both trolls were covered in painful, if not dangerous, injuries.

The jadeblood had lacerations all her body from fighting hand-to-hand combat with several indigobloods. Bruises also covered her slender frame from her painful, if short, battle with Clowar's executor.

Cislec wasn't as bad off; save for the gash along the side of his head from the blow that now had him unconscious.

Grunting in pain and effort, she crawled over to her moirail. She smoothed the dampened hair along his scalp and frowned at the gash.

"You should've gone with them." She mumbled, taking her robe and pulling at it until a strip of it tore away.

Then she pressed it against his scalp. He groaned softly, stirring and then slipping back into unconsciousness.

The female sighed, glancing out through the bars. The wagon was moving; carrying them toward whatever living hell awaited them.

"At least Teliah and Purdra got away…" She mumbled before turning back to her palemate.

**~000~**

The wagon stopped.

They had traveled a long ways. Cislec was now awake and both of them had stopped bleeding.

She clutched his shirt in terror as a juggulator swept the door open. The psionic's eyes sparked dangerously as the clown reached for them.

But before they could react, the clown grabbed them and tossed them out of the wagon. Literally.

Pallum hit the ground hard and skidded across the ground at a startling rate before someone stopped her with their foot. She winced, dirt filling her cuts and welts and stinging.

"Well, motherfucking well, what have we here?" A female juggulo leaned over and grabbed the front of the jadeblood's shirt, pulling her to her knees.

She paled before the fearsome giantess. Cislec was dragged by, a young executor pulling him by his collar, and was thrown into a tent behind the larger troll.

"I'll tell ya what we got." The other female grinned wickedly. "**We got us the motherfucking bitch-mom of that preacher. The motherfucking, bitching mother of revolution her-fucking-self.**"

The slender troll grunted as she was thrown down and the clown rose.

"Throw her in there with the sparkplug." She ordered calmly, walking away.

She hissed as the bluebloods approached and then struggled as they dragged her to the tent. They threw her unceremoniously in. She rolled to a stop next to Cislec.

She sat up with a groan, tear pricking her eyes. Her injuries stung painfully from all the dirt and grim that now filled them. Cislec crawled over to her and rested his head on her lap. At least her strip of robe had kept dirt out of the gash on his head.

The jadeblood sighed, running her fingers through his hair. She could feel his fear. These were the type of trolls he had hidden in the cave from all those sweeps ago.

"What'th gonna happen to uth, 'Lum?" He asked, becoming childish in his fear.

Her heartstrings were pulled at the tone he used. She shooshed him softly, rubbing the area at the base of his horns very softly. He relaxed under her touch.

"I don't know, Cislec." She mumbled. "But look on the bright side…"

"What bright thide?" The yellowblood grumbled darkly.

"Well, for starters, we're still together. And then there's the fact that the other two are safe." She reasoned soothingly.

"We'll see how long the latter lasts."

Both lowbloods jumped and turned their gazes to the entrance of the tent.

The female from before stood there, grinning wickedly. She pushed the flap open and stalked in, a war hammer strapped to her back. She stopped before them and crouched, eyeing them maliciously. Both rebels flinched away, but she did nothing.

Then the tent flap was pulled back and another troll ducked inside.

Pallum's heart stopped at the sight of their second visitor.

Clowar frowned at them all, eyes red and feral looking. He walked over and shoved the female aside. The jadeblood swiftly looked away, staring at Cislec, hoping he wouldn't recognize her. But he must have, for he crouched down and tilted her head up. She paled and stiffened at his touch and gaze.

"Well, well, well…" He rumbled, suddenly grinning. "I guess we _can_ get the fucking preacher caught."

"How, sire?" The other juggulo asked eagerly, leaning in close.

A little too close for the Grand Highblood's liking.

Pallum winced as he turned and slapped the other female hard and sent her flying across the tent.

"Keep your distance, bitch." He growled, his gripping on the jadeblood's face tightening painfully.

"**Why?!"** She roared in response, holding a broken nose. "I can tell yo got a thing for the jade-bitch, but she doesn't deserve your mercy! Cull her now and get it over with it!"

He let go of the jadeblood in question and rose. She fell back and Cislec barely managed to catch her. Blood dripped from her chin from where the highblood's nail had dug in.

"Don't you dare." He rumbled dangerously, marching across the gap between the two clowns.

"**Don't you dare touch the prisoners.**" He finished, grabbing the juggulo female by her shirt front and dragging her to her feet. "Do I make myself clear?"

She nodded vigorously, gasping for air.

"Good." He dropped her and walked to the tent flap.

Both lowbloods winced in terror as he stopped and glowered at them.

"**Clean yourselves up and get some rest.**" He ordered before leaving.

The female clown hurried after them, glaring angrily at Pallum before leaving.

**~000~**

Three days.

The two rebels had been in this tent in this subjuggulator encampment for three long days and nights.

Slaves had been sent to attend to their injuries. But that was the only contact the lowbloods had had in these days of imprisonment.

Pallum sat in the center of the tent, Cislec's head resting on her lap as he slept. They'd taken to keeping watches, just encase any of the highbloods tried to pull anything. But all they got out them was Clowar sticking his head in every once in a while, staring at them thoughtfully and then disappearing for another some odd hours.

The jadeblood ran her fingers through her moirail's short hair, staring blankly at the bandages covering her hands and fingers. What would become of them? What were Teliah and Purdra doing right now? Were they safe?

Suddenly, the tent-flap opened. The female clown from so many days ago strode confidently in. Pallum stared at the giantess as she towered over her.

"C'mon, bitch." The clown rumbled, smirking and grabbing the slender troll by her arm.

Cislec stirred instantly and grabbed Pallum's other arm instinctively, allowing himself to be dragged outside along with her.

Once outside, a blueblood grabbed the yellowblood and pulled him away.

"Pallum!" He screeched, fighting against the stronger troll.

"Cislec!" She whispered in terror as she was suddenly thrown into the middle of camp.

She rolled onto her knees, her hands on the ground. The female highblood grabbed her by her hair and wretched her head upward.

"I'm sure you'll be glad to learn that we found out how to lure your son of a bitch child out." The juggulo cooed sickly, forcing the smaller female to sit up straight. "**And it involves you.**"

Pallum bared her fangs and spat at the juggulator's face. The giantess chuckled, wiping the spittle away and releasing the jadeblood.

"Pallum! Look out!" Cislec shrieked from behind her, but it was too late.

Pain shot through her abdomen. She gasped shallowly, tears running down her face as she looked down.

The tip of sword stuck out of her middle, gleaming jade. She reached shakily down for it, disbelieving what she her own eyes were seeing. But before she could reach the blade, it was withdrawn. She quickly fell forward, barely catching herself with her hands.

Jaded blood flowed from her wound. Tears coated her face and blood tickled out of her mouth. She looked up, her body shaking violently. Everything seemed to slow down.

Cislec fought against the blueblood, yellow tears trickling down his face. Rage and grief sparked in his eyes, but the blueblood was too strong. Her moirail was knocked out.

She turned to the female. The clown-woman laughed manically, smirking at her. Then, suddenly, a club swung out of no area and decapitated her in one sweep. Pallum's eyes widen with shock as Clowar slew the giantess and strode over to her.

Her gaze began to blacken as he crouched before her. She barely felt his touch or heard his words before her life drained out of her. But the words followed her into the abyss of death.

"We found him…We have your son…"

**~000~**

"NO!" Teliah lunged toward his dead mother, but the guards caught him. "Mom! MAMA!"

Purdra attacked one of their guards, sinking her teeth into his arms and helping him escape. He pulled free of the other and stumbled over to Pallum's body. The Grand Highblood moved away as the mutant crouched beside his dead guardian.

"Mom! Mom, stay with me!" He chocked, picking her up and holding her body close. "Don't leave my, mom!"

She didn't respond. Her eyes stared at nothing, dull and lifeless. Red tears plashed onto her face as he sobbed like a distressed grub.

Then an idea struck the man. A voice whispered some lore on jadebloods to him.

"_They say that if a jadeblood is killed, they can be revived by a kiss to the lips…"_

He leaned over swiftly and kissed her gently, tears streaming down his face, praying that it would work.

Because he needed her. He needed his mom. He'd always need her. He'd always need someone to love him unconditionally.


	11. The Day Her World Died

_**Note:** Alright. Managed to get this one and the last three other chapters done. Expect them to all be added sometime today._

_I hope this chapter and the next don't seemed too rushed. ._."_

_Anyway, enjoy~_

* * *

Pallum stirred, groaning softly.

Everything hurt. Her head pounded, her middle burned, her eyes throbbed and her mouth ached. What'd happened?

She sat up, clutching her scalp, eyes squeezed shut. What was making that annoying glow?!

"'Lum!" Someone suddenly hugged her tight.

She blinked her eyes open. A thirst and a hunger stirred inside her at the smell of another troll.

Then something papped the back of her head and shooshed her. She fought down her stirrings and returned the hug, feeling stiff.

"Cislec…" She mumbled happily.

Then the jadeblood froze. Everything rushed back into her memory. The standoff in the corridor. Their capture…

"I'm dead…" She hiccupped abruptly, tears of terror starting down her face as she remembered. Oh, how she would've given anything_ not_ to remember.

"Yeah, well, thort of…" The yellowblood mumbled into her ear.

"B-but I-I remember." She gasped, her shoulders shuddering as she fought not to cry. "I was dying…H-he said he…Oh no…"

Now she knew where she was. In a jail cell. That could only mean one thing. They had failed. Her son had been caught and now they'd be tried and sentenced individually.

The psionic tightened his grip, patting her back gently. She tightened her embrace, mumbling softly.

"They shouldn't have…I should be dead…He should still be free…A-and now I'm a monster…A rainbow-drinker."

**~000~**

They were dragged through the streets. Trolls sneered at them. Rotten vegetables and other unsanitary things were thrown at them. Pallum struggled, fighting to stand and walk to no avail.

The blueblood that had her kept knocking her down, abruptly yanking her cuffed and chained hands forward, causing her to stumble and fall. Cislec was dragged ahead of her by an iron collar and chain leash, gagging and choking at his rough treatment.

Finally, the two moirails were dragged out of the city and to the execution area. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the three most high-ranking highbloods sitting on three thrones atop one of two platforms.

The Grand Highblood sat to the right, his face-painted muzzle stoic. A sea-dweller sat on the far left, threes wavering scars on his face as well as a sneer. And in between them sat the short, full-bodied figure of the Condense, a wicked smile about her smile.

The jadeblood growled softly as she and her companion were dragged onto the lower platform. She finally was allowed to stand, but had on wrist chained to the platform. She looked over at Cislec.

He was chained by his collar and arms, which were cuffed painfully by him. He looked at her and managed a brave, if small, smile.

She returned it before looking over her shoulder.

Teliah and Purdra were dragged onto the platform after them. Her son was then chained by his hands, which were cuffed behind him. Purdra was pulled down by only a collar, which seemed to be enough.

"Mom…" Teliah stared at her, giving a small smile.

"My baby…" She mumbled, reaching over and hugging him gently.

He rested his head against her shoulder. She smiled sadly, ears drooping. She rubbed the place at the base of his horns and hummed comfortingly.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The Condense roared, standing. The crowd of highbloods fell silent, watching her with gleeful anticipation.

Pallum tightened her grip on her son as the sea-dwelling queen pointed at them.

"We are here today to watch what happens when some trolls get the idea that rebelling is a good idea!" The crowd roared in agreement with her, pounding on their chests and swinging weapons.

The rainbow-drinker's eyed widened in terror as she hugged her son even tighter. _Oh, dear mother Grub, no. _She prayed, looking skyward hopefully.

"And now I shall give you're their sentences!" She raised her trident and pointed at them. "The mutant and oliveblood shall be executed! The drinker shall be sold into slavery and the psionic shall become my Helmsman!"

"No…" She whispered as the two executors mounted the platform. "No!"

They pushed her side with little difficulty and unhooked Teliah, dragging him off.

The bluebloods carried him up to the execution block and got to work.

Red hot cuffs were brought forward. His hands were forced into them and he screamed as they chained him to the stone wall. They stripped him, cutting in deep and laughing at his bright blood. This went on for a good while.

Finally, Clowar's executor stepped forward, an arrow drawn on his bow. He lifted his head, tears trickling down his face.

"Mom…Mom!" Her son called out, smiling sorrowfully and locking eyes with her. "Don't look…Don't look, mama!"

"NO!"

She surged forward along with her companions, reaching for him. Purdra nearly strangled herself, as did Cislec. She almost broke her wrist.

The arrow flew. An animalistic scream tore itself from her throat and she collapsed, falling to her knees as it struck home.

The jadeblood stared in disbelief, tears coating her face. No. This couldn't be happening. They couldn't have done it. They couldn't have killed her baby boy.

Purdra collapsed into the motherly troll's lap, sobbing harshly. She blinked, then ruubed the younger female's head before leaning against Cislec as he knelt beside her.

The crowd roared with enthusiasm, grinning wickedly and waving their weapons. Two bluebloods then dragged Purdra off the platform.

"No! Please, spare her!" The rainbow-drinker shrieked, reaching weakly after them. "She's just a child!"

But her pleads fell on deaf ears. Purdra was thrown onto the ground before her lover, unchained. She reached out to the bloodied cloak he used to wear and clutched it, tears of green rolling down her face.

The executor lined up another arrow. The cat-troll looked up at him beseechingly. He hesitated and then fired.

The arrow fell short.

"Go! Run!" Cislec cried as the oliveblood hesitated. "Thave yourthelf!"

Pallum looked up and smiled meekly at the girl tore off through the crowd, clawing her away through the highbloods. The other executors quickly circled the other, who had fallen to his knees. He was surely going to be punished.

The Condense and Clowar fought to sooth the riled crowd.

Pallum turned to Cislec and hugged him. She knew what would happen when he became a Helmsman.

"I'm going to miss you…" She sobbed.

"Yeah, I'll mithth you too." He mumbled, pressing his face into her neck. "I'm sorry for this."

"F-for what?" She hiccupped, looking at him. "I-I know she'll lock away your memories, b-but we'll still be moirails, right?"

He didn't answer.

"Right?" She asked desperately, forgetting about the crowd.

"No." He mumbled, tears running down his face. "I can't be your moirail anymore, 'Lum…I'm sorry…"

She fell silent, tears running down her face more rapidly.

Then the moment was over. A blueblood grabbed her and dragged her to her feet. She didn't fight. In fact, she went limp.

One day.

She'd lost her entire world in one day. Her son and moirail. In one day. In one moment. Gone.

Forever.

**~000~**

They stripped her and gave her the dirty and thin gown of a slave. Then they cuffed her more loosely and threw her in the nearest slave wagon.

She felt numb. Something had broken inside her. Something no one could fix. Not even her herself.

Her heart was broken.

And now only shell took her place.


	12. Slavery

_**Note:** Okay, next chapter. Like I said before, I hope this chapter isn't too rushed. -.-"_

_Also, these are just four _**moments**_ Pallum remembers from her life as a slave._

_And sorry if this isn't the longest chapter I've done._

* * *

Her glow illuminated the auction cell she was currently filling.

Pallum was cuffed to the floor. Her ankles were locked to the floor, forcing her to kneel. Her hands cuffed together, making the only comfortable way to hold them was to clasp them together.

Her jailers thought this was a funny idea. To make her appear to be praying to her long-lost son.

Her ears twitched. They were nearing her sell-number. She sighed, hanging her head and resting her hands in her lap.

She felt like a shell. A hollow cavity of her former self. She felt no emotion. She had been apathy toward all who had talked to her.

She looked up blankly as the door opened.

Clowar walked in, striding over and kneeling before her.

"Yes?" She asked blandly, eyes hooded.

He took her hands and rubbed them. "I-I sorry, Pallum…I'll get you out."

She snorted, pulling her hands free. "And why would you do such a thing? I'm just 'the bitching mother of revolution', remember?"

He took her hands more roughly this time. Then he reached up and had her look him in the eyes.

"Flush at first sight." He rumbled, then rose and left.

She stared after him, expressionless. He paused at the door and stared at her wistfully before leaving.

Then they called her number. The door opened again and the bluebloods dragged her out. She didn't fight.

What was there left to fight for?

They stood her in the center of the stage. The auctioneer gestured to her, droning off some things about her. Not that she listened. She just looked down at her hands.

"Fiwe hundred gold." Came the call.

She looked up. Dualscar raised his weapon, smirking over at the Grand Highblood, who stood next to him. She frowned; most slaves didn't go that high. Especially lowblooded ones.

"Fine." Clowar snorted. "Seven hundred gold."

Oh. That was he meant. He'd "get her out" be buying her. She growled softly. Why hadn't they just culled her? That was a fate better than this.

"Eight hundred gold." The sea-dweller growled.

"Nine hundred and fifty gold." The juggulo shrugged.

"A thousand gold."

"Thousand and fifty."

"Thousand and twwo hundred gold."

"Thousand and five hundred."

"Twwo thousand gold!" The sea-dweller marched up the auctioneer and smirked. "In cash."

She paled as Clowar frowned. The clown had lost.

"Sold to Kirtoz Dualscar Ampora!" The tealblooded auctioneer grinned, taking the money happily.

As he walked over to her, she felt what was left of her heart crumble in despair.

She was doomed.

**~000~**

Dualscar nuzzled her neck, nibbling on it seductively.

She stared ahead, not responding.

The sea-dweller thought he was red for her, but he wasn't. And even if he truly was, she didn't reciprocate those feelings.

He pulled her against him, arms around her waist. He continued to nuzzle her, mumbling compliments into her hair.

She stared at nothing, arms hanging loosely at her sides.

They'd pailed many times. He'd forced her to do many times, trying to find something red inside her, but she did nothing save fill the pail. Oh, how often he got mad and beat her ruthlessly for not doing anything in return.

But he couldn't make her. And so she never would return anything.

**~000~**

She crouched in her cell, holding herself and covering her half exposed body, her clothes shredded.

At first, she'd rejoiced in Mindfang rescuing her from Dualscar. But that quickly faded. The spider-troll was _much_ worse than Dualscar.

The Marquise could _make_ her feel things she didn't. And when she fought too much, she'd be forced to relive her son's death.

She hated both of them.

Mindfang, much like her kismesis, though she was flushing for the jadeblood.

_Both of them are desperate fools._ She thought, leaning against the wall. _Desperate fools who wish for someone to feel red for._

"_Flush at first sight."_

The words rang through her head and she jolted upright. Maybe Clowar would've been better than these two pirates. He certainly was gentle and kind enough when they had interacted.

Pallum sighed, leaning against the wall.

She just wanted to be free of this wretched life.

**~000~**

She stood before him. His gun pressed against her middle, where so long ago she'd be stabbed.

Dualscar smiled sadly and kissed her lips. And then frowned when she didn't return it.

She stared at him blankly, waiting.

_Do it._ She begged inwardly. _Pull the trigger. End me._

"I'm sorry it has to be this wway, lass." He mumbled. "You wwere alwways me faworite."

Pain shot through her and blood splattered both the deck behind her and him. She fell to her knees, groping at the gaping hole in her middle.

Then she laughed, tears of joy and agony running down her face.

He stared at her in disbelief as she toppled over and grabbed his boot.

"Thank you…Thank you…S…So much…" She whispered, blood leaking from her moth.

And then she went limp. Her life drained away once again.

But this time, permanently so.


	13. In Death We Reunite

_**Note:** Okay! This chapter is a lot better (and longer) than the two before it._

_I personally like this one adn the last one to come after this._

_Also, these are moments when Pallum reunited with those she meet in life._

_Enjoy~_

* * *

The wind rushed by, grabbing her robes and throwing her them forward, liking a Mother Grub spreading its green wings to welcome the breeze.

Pallum stood on a cliff over looking the forest she used to call home. Her eyes were closed and her hands clasped before her as she wallowed in her memories.

Her ears twitched and her dead whit eyes fluttered open. A faint noise drew her back into reality.

She hooded her eyes, listening and concentrating on the sound. Slowly, the noise grew louder and louder, until, finally, it became distinct.

"…Mom! Mom!"

She turned just in time to be embraced roughly, but gently. She grunted at the speed which her assailant tackled her with, stunned.

Then she recognized the attacker. That scent. That voice.

Jaded tears of joy ran down her face as she returned the hug.

"Teliah…" She whispered.

**~000~**

She wondered down the shoreline, bare feet crunching in the sand.

Her son and she were traveling across the land of the dreambubble, trying to hide a pkace to call home. To rebuild.

She stopped at the tide line, staring out to sea. A cold, knowing smile spread across her face.

The outline of an Imperial ship drew near, dark as sin against the beautiful and cold moon.

And a well-known flag wavered in the wind atop it. A pink flag with a purple troll-sign on it.

She chuckled harshly, grinning with mirthless pleasure as she turned and walked back up the path, heading to where she and Teliah had camped.

"What goes around comes around, Orphanner Dualscar." She whispered coolly, resting her hand on her middle.

Right where she'd been shot.

**~000~**

They hurried into a cave as the sun rose.

"That was…Too close." Teliah panted, leaning his hands against his knees.

Pallum nodded, panting alongside him. Then, after appearing to think for a moment, the older troll burst out laughing.

Her son eyed her curiously, then appeared to catch on to the unstated joke and laughed right along with her.

"What's funny?" Another voice piped up in a familiar, childish tone.

Both trolls stopped laughing instantly and snapped their heads up as a petite cat-woman stepped out of the shadows.

"Purdra?" Teliah whispered.

"Teliah." She smiled before pouncing, dragging him to the floor as they embraced.

The two lovers sobbed happily in each other's arms as they were reunited, red and green tears mixing.

The rainbow-drinker watced in silence, smiling. It was good to see her son smile again, as well as the oliveblood.

For she now knew where she had seen the young cat-troll before. A distant memory of a young grub crying as a young jadeblood and her new charge fled rang in her mind.

Suddenly, Teliah reached up and grabbed her hand. She gasped in surprise as he pulled her down into a group hug.

Then she laughed happily and softly. Purdra hugged her fiercely and Teliah held them both close.

Her family was slowly piecing itself back together.

**~000~**

Pallum stood atop a hill, watching the hive. A small smile played on her face.

A young female tealblood walked cautiously down the path, dragon-cane tapping lightly at her side. Red shades gleamed in the moonlight.

The jadeblood watched her approach the newly built complex.

The female knocked once before Teliah opened the door. The two stared at each other for a moment before embracing heartily.

She smiled as the two entered the building and closed the door.

"Welcome home, Neotia Redglare Pyrope."

**~000~**

She returned to the beach to collect shells for her collection.

As she picked up a beautiful conch, canon-fire filled the air.

The rainbow-drinker raised her head, stiffening in terror. Sweeps at sea with pirates had taught her to fear the sound of canons.

But there was nothing to fear. The fire came from two hips just in sight of the coast, one in pursuit of the other.

She growled at the sight of the flag of the pursued vessel.

_Mindfang._

**~000~**

Someone knocked on the door.

The jadeblood looked up, letting Purdra snatch a ball of yarn from her basket.

_Must be Teliah and Neotia, back from gathering._ She thought, rising and crossing the room.

Purdra quickly followed, swatting at the odler female's robes as the swished behind her. The taller troll chuckled, opening the door.

"Greetings, lowbloods."

She gawked at the blueblood executor that stood at her doorstep, holding Teliah and Neotia by their shoulders.

"Executor." She replied coldly, gripping the door tightly and hooding her eyes.

Purdra then stepped in front of her and eyed him.

"Alexor!" She purred suddenly, smiling.

**~000~**

"Mom."

Pallum looked up from her sewing.

Teliah and a younger male walked over to her. Wings sprouted from the brownblood's back.

_Another misfit to add to the family._ She thought mildly, standing to greet them. She could guess from the look on her son's face that she was right.

"Hello, youngster, I am–"

She trailed off as the lowblood kneeled before her, taking her hand and kissing it.

"I know who you are." He mumbled, smiling with excitement. "Dolorosa. Mother of the revolution."

She blushed, pulling her hand free.

"Pleae, call me Pallum." She crouched before him and took his shoulder in her hand gently, but firmly.

He blinked at her, and then smiled. "It's a pleasure, miss."

She smiled. "What's your name, young man?"

"Taveno Nitram, but folks liked to call me the Summoner."

**~000~**

The jadeblood sat on a stump in the middle of a clearing. She hummed a gentle, lighthearted tune, eyes hooded as she calmly patched up a hole Taveno had made in his pants.

She didn't know how many sweeps had passed since she came to this dreambubble, but, from what the young Nitram said, it had been quite a good many.

Since dying, the number of trolls living in her hive had increased drastically. So Teliah had sent her out with a basket of clothes that needed mending, telling the rainbow-drinker she needed some fresh air. But she knew what he was doing.

At this moment, her son and the other trolls were adding onto the hive, making room for themselves.

She chuckled. It was cute that her boy thought that this would be a surprise to her. But even though she already knew what he was doing, it was still a sweet thought.

The bushes behind her rustled and quaked, getting her attention. Her head shot up and she began to glow, hoping her unnatural hue would scare off whatever animal was in the foliage.

But it appeared her plan had the opposite affect.

Grass crunched underfoot as someone approached her. She growled in warning, ears flattening against her skull.

"Pallum?"

The voice took her by complete surprise, causing her to jerk her head around.

A large subjuggulator strode cautiously over and crouched at her side.

"Clowar…" She mumbled, staring.

That wild hair. Those hors. Those terrible clothes of contrasting purple and black. That make-up.

It was him. Clowar Makara.

He smiled weakly, reaching up and cupping the side of her face in his large hand.

"You're dead." She finally managed, locking her dead white eyes with his.

"Yeah. But we all gotta go sometimes." He chuckled halfheartedly.

"How–"

"Shh…" He held a finger up to her lips.

Then he suddenly pulled her into a tight hug, crushing her against his chest.

She blinked, taken aback, but then felt him nuzzle his face into her hair. She gave a small smile, reaching over and patting his shoulder as best she could.

"I'm sorry…" He rumbled, catching her hand and holding it. "After hearing about what Mindfang and Dualscar did to you… I motherfucking snapped."

"It's fine." She soothed calmly. "Calm down."

He continued to rumble, slowly rocking back and forth. She smiled calmly, feeling him rubbing her hand with his thumb, feeling surprisingly safe in his arms.

Things were starting to look up.

**~000~**

She stalked silently through the field. It was the beginning of yet another sleepless day.

The jadeblood never wanted to admit it, but something was missing in her heart. An unfulfilled gap for someone who should have joined them long ago,

Her ears perked. Was that sobbing she heard? She spun around and followed the sound.

Finally, she came upon a cave. The sound of crying and hiccups came from inside.

The rainbow-drinker entered, her glow illuminating it quite well. She peered into the darkness.

This seemed oddly…Familiar.

She crossed the cave and found a troll about her age huddled up against a stalagmite.

"Hello." She cooed, kneeling before them. "Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

The quaking figure froze. A head lifted and two wide red and blue eyes stared at her in disbelief.

"…'Lum?"

Her heart skipped a beat. No. It couldn't be.

"Cislec?" She whispered softly, a lump forming in her throat.

The yellowblood lunged forward and hugged her fiercely, golden tears running down his face.

She blinked, stunned, but quickly returned the hug. As he buried his face in her shoulder, teas of joy coated her own face.

The gap in her heart filled.

Her moirail was back.

Her family was now complete and bigger than it had been before.


	14. Epilogue

Kanaya jolted upright, tears running unchecked down her face.

That dream. This was the _twentieth_ time this same exact dream had plagued her slumber.

She glanced around. She was the only one in the lab at the moment, sitting in one of many piles of pillows she had scattered about the room.

Good. She didn't want anyone to see her like this,

The jadeblood leaned forward, placing her head in her hands. Her shoulders shook as she silently sobbed. Karkat had banned sleeping, but she had so wanted to get away from the present time.

She gasped, tears soaking her hands as she covered her eyes and leaking between her fingers to fall and form a puddle on the floor.

How much _longer_? How much _longer_ would this nightmare _plague_ her?!

Footsteps suddenly hurried across the floor, coming to a stop before the pile. Knees thudded against the floor and pillows shifted as someone crawled over to her.

"Kanaya?"

_Gamzee_. It _had_ to be Gamzee. Of _all _the other eleven trolls on this meteor, it had to be the stoned clown to find her like _this_.

Large hands wrapped around her wrists and, slowly, her hands were drawn away from her face.

She blinked, tears blurring her vision.

Finally, her vison cleared.

The large troll crouched in the bright pillows, hands holding her wrists gently. He frowned worriedly, his expression contrasting with his face paint.

"What's motherfucking wrong, Kansis?" He asked, his deep, wistful and gravelly voice stirring something inside her.

"Nothing." She mumbled, tugging to free her wrists to no avail as she looked away.

"Then why yo crying?"

She shrugged. "I-it was just a bad dream, G-Gamzee."

He abruptly pulled her into a gentle, tight hug. She blinked hooded her eyes as he shooshed an calmed her frayed nerves.

And Kanaya smiled as her tears slowed.

Because this felt strangely familiar.

* * *

_**Note:** And that's all. This the last chapter._

_Thought I'd surprise y'all with this one. ;)_

_Thanks for staying with me through this entire story._

_I want to thank everyone who stuck with me when this got very crappy (cuz ya know it did get that way) and followed me the entire way. I'm really proud of this story (yes, even the crappy parts) and hope everyone's enjoyed it._

_Also, thanks to those your reviewed._


End file.
